Jean DeWolff (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Philip DeWolff (father), Celia DeWolff Weatherby (mother), Carl Weatherby (stepfather), Brian (Wraith) (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = 37th Precinct, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 135 lbs (54 kg | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former captain of 37th Precinct, police officer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = New York City | PlaceOfDeath = New York City | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Sal Buscema | First = Marvel Team-Up #48 | Death = Clone Conspiracy #5 | HistoryText = Police Work The daughter of New York City police inspector Phillip DeWolff and his wife Celia, Jean DeWolff became a police detective herself, following in her father's footsteps against his wishes. She worked her way up the ranks to become a captain, and became known for her love of 1930s-style clothing and cars. She met Spider-Man while investigating a series of bombings and they became allies. Her investigation led her to discover that the bomber was her own brother Brian who had become the costumed criminal known as the Wraith under the mind control of their father. Rafael Scarfe She became partnered with Lt. Rafael Scarfe , the duo try to break up a fight between Equinox and Spider-Man, Yellowjacket and Wasp. The partners were called to the Baxter Building to find Spider-Man and the Human Torch fighting the Super Skrull. Spidey asked them for helping in distracting the alien, while he tried to take him out. The duo fired at him distracting him enough so Spidey could knock him into some generators, but it had no effect. They follow the Skrull out to sea in a helicopter where Spider-Man takes him out. Love for Spidey Jean felt an attraction towards Spider-Man, but didn't tell him how she felt. Jean tried once, but Spider-Man was actually asleep inside his living costume at the time, while it was manipulating his body, so he did not remember the encounter. It later turned out that she kept pictures of Spidey in her house, and cut out the Black Cat when she was in pictures with him. The Death of Jean DeWolff Jean was fatally shot and killed by her former lover, New York City Police Department Detective Stan Carter, also known as the Sin-Eater. DeWolff was the Sin-Eater's first victim. Dead No More Years later, the Jackal brought her back to life in order to get Spider-Man to agree with him. Jean later was sent to look for Spider-Man with some of the other people the Jackal had revived. However, when the Jackal went mad and unleashed the signal to turn the clones into Carrion creatures, Jean was one of many who stood their ground and fought off the other villains, sacrificing her second life to prevent others from escaping. | Powers = None | Abilities = Jean DeWolff had police skills and training, including the use of firearms. | Strength = Normal human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Badge | Transportation = | Weapons = Gun | Notes = Chain smoker | Trivia = | Marvel = Dewolff, Jean | Wikipedia = Jean_DeWolff | Links = * }} Category:New U Experiment Category:Cellular Degeneration Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Dead No More: The Clone Conspiracy casualties Category:DeWolff Family